Knightwood A love story
by dumbledore-loves-me
Summary: When Olivia Knight finally receives her Hogwarts letter her imagination runs wild with the prospect of magical adventures that seem to only occur at Hogwarts, little does she know this also includes a certain Quidditch fanatic. Follows the adventures of the golden trio from an outsiders perspective, romance between Olivier Wood/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

For the first 11 years of my life I have been raised in a normal wizarding household. Filled with magic, I grew to love it and I waited most impatiently for the day that I turned 11. I wistfully daydreamed of Hogwarts, new friends, being able to perform magic, legendary Quidditch matches and most of all a boyfriend.

There was no mistaking me of belonging to another family, my full lips, big eyes, button nose and round face were all hand me downs from my parents. The only differences were my mother's blonde lashes and my fathers dark black hair. My mom Charlotte has shoulder length blonde hair that's usually pinned back, she also has big light blue eyes framed with long blonde lashes that caught the light perfectly in the summer. She was a short plump woman, like any mother, who loved a clean house and entertaining family/friends. My dad James was a shorter man with balding dark black hair, his eyes were a warm hazel,they were framed with thick dark lashes. He loved Quidditch and played chaser in his day. My older sister Samantha is 4 years older than me and shares my dad's dark hair and eyelashes but my mom's blue eye colour. She is more driven then anybody I know and has her focus occupied by her long-term boyfriend Thomas. We share our famed mischievous smiles and old cat Boots. I have long blonde hair that falls past my shoulder blades. My big bright light blue eyes and dark lashes are hidden behind my glasses. I'm the only one in my family that has them besides my mother's reading ones, I get it from my grandfather.

My whole family was Gryffindor for generations back, although I'm pretty sure we had a Ravenclaw a while back, no one talks about them much though. I wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything but sometimes I had a nagging suspicion that I wasn't magical at all and I would be a squib. This was of course greatly encouraged by my pranking cousins Fred and George Weasley. I would laugh and tease them back but I would always feel a gnawing pit of unease in my stomach that wouldn't leave for hours after. The spring I turned 11 was the happiest birthday yet, just knowing that I would be going to Hogwarts in a matter of mere months made my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart race. The school year seemed to drag on and I was happy that it was ended, though it was bittersweet to leave all my childhood muggle friends for a 'very prestigious boarding school'. I was happy that two of my wizarding friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, were leaving the muggle elementary school with me. I was relaxing at the Weasley house for the last days of summer, it was only a short walk from ours after all. The twins, Percy, Ron and I were sitting by the pond dipping our feet in the water with Bill, Charlie and Samantha watching us under the shade of the apple trees. It was midday before guests started arriving for a picnic. We greeted them with hugs, kisses, and handshakes before running off with the kids to play a game of ground Quidditch, taking brief, heavily supervised turns on Bill and Charlie's broomsticks. After exhausting ourselves of a rigorous game of hit Percy with the quaffle lead by Fred and George we sat down along the tree line to discuss Hogwarts. The older 3 listened amused to Percy recounted his experiences at Hogwarts.

"Oy shut up Perce before you bore us all to death!" George yawns as Fred chucks the battered quaffle at a very miffed Percy.

We all laugh as the back of Percy's neck turns red and he runs off to 'be with civil people'. We start to recount the day we received our Hogwarts letter.

"We got ours together-" George starts but I cut him off.

"Obviously and I bet you two opened them up together too?" I roll my eyes, they weren't conjoined but they might as well have been.

"Naturally." chimed in a grinning Charlie, ruffing each of their hair up.

"I thought it was a letter for my dad at first." Alicia Spinnet admits embarrassed, pushing back a stray lock of her light brown hair.

"That's okay my sister thought it was from her boyfriend and wouldn't give it to me!" I laugh as Sam blushes and shoves me.

"What about you Angelina?" I ask picking myself up from the ground.

"I was so excited I don't really remember anything!" She replies laughing.

"I wish I got my letter." Ron pouts picking at a patch of dry earth.

"Don't worry only 2 more years ickle Ronniekins!" Fred and George say in union.

Our talk was then consumed of Hogwarts until the adults dragged us away to go to bed. My mind was still buzzing with thought of Hogwarts as I tried to go to sleep. Ah to be at Hogwarts ...

**AN: Please review, I love hearing your feedback! Also if there is any mistakes [grammar, magical or other] please feel free to tell me and I will fix it! **

AN: Please feel free to review! I would love to read your feedback! Also feel free to point out any mistakes [grammar or otherwise Harry Potter related]


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling.

(Authors Note) This skips to second year because that's when Harry comes in to the story!

"Guess what!" Fred says leaping in to our compartment, scaring Boots my cat.

"OY! This was supposed to be girls only!" Angelina Johnson yells, gesturing at everyone else, who were all girls.

"Their near enough Angie!" I giggle as they throw me reproachful looks.

"Fine then" says George "We won't tell ya" finishes Fred.

"Tell us what?" Katie Bell asks absent-mindedly flipping throw her copy of Witch Weekly.

"Oh nothing now" George says giving me a dirty look "Thanks to Olivia over here" Fred says throwing me a look too.

"What did I do?" I ask raising my hands up in defeat.

"You called us girls!" They both exclaim.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Alicia Spinnet asks raising up her eyebrows.

All girls turn to look at the boys, now red faced and scared.

"It's not!" Fred says quickly. "Not at all!" George joins in.

We all roll our eyes then Katie shouts "Come out with it will ya?"

"Yeah this is more nerve grinding then if the Weird Sisters are breaking up!" Angelina says, as we all nod.

"Harry Potter's here!" Lee Jordan yells, butting in his head to our compartment.

"Really?" Alicia asks excitedly.

"No way!" Angelina says jumping up.

"Not a chance!" Katie says throwing down her magazine.

"Are you pulling one on us?" I ask squinting at them.

"Nope" says Fred "We saw his scar and everything!" George says motioning to his forehead.

"Yeah jet black hair, glasses, big gash on his 'ead!" Lee says jumping up and down.

"There's no way it isn't him!" Fred finishes.

"We even asked him!" George says as if that fixed the matter.

"Wow!" We all say awestruck at the 3 boys.

"If you're pulling my leg I'll jinx you!" Angelina says laughing.

"So do you know what house he wants to be in?" Katie asks slowly picking up her issue again.

"Nope! Ron's with him though" George said.

"Ron?" Alicia laughs "How'd he manage that? Won't his compartment be full?" She asks.

"Yeah I know. I mean HARRY POTTER!" I say barley containing my excitement!

"Nah he's actually pretty mellow" Fred says "Hopefully it'll be Gryffindor though!" he adds in his afterthought.

"Gotta scram ladies! Lee's got his giant ruddy spider with him!" George says happily.

They all squeeze out through the compartment door. We all turn to chat about Harry Potter.

"Imagine that! If he's in Gryffindor I mean!" Katie says.

"Yeah we'll have Harry Potter and Dumbledore!" I say pretending to faint.

"Don't faint over Dumbledore you want Cedric Diggory! Strong and Silent" Angelina says laughing.

I say nothing but opt for sticking my tongue out at them while I pet Boots' soft fur. They know about my massive crush on their Quidditch Captain Oliver Woods.

"I wonder if he's good looking, like Cedric ..." Alicia says as we all shove her.

"MERCY! MERCY! Merlin I was JOKING guys! JOKING! Although Cedric is a handsome devil!" She says laughing in defeat.

We all laugh at that for much longer then needed. I bend down searching for my glasses that fell off.

"Oh this is stupid! Accio glasses!" I say as they zoom towards me.

"You lose your glasses too often! We should do a permanent sticking charm to them for your face!" Katie laughs as I scowl.

"On to Quidditch!" I yell sticking my fist up in the air. "Harry Potter do you think he can play? Maybe chaser?" I add with a nasty grin, knowing that all of them want to be chasers and certainly don't want to lose their position to an ickle little first year, even if he was Harry Potter.

"Would he want to risk his good looks" Alicia jokes again.

"Is he good looking? I've never actually seen him before!" Katie says.

We immediately start the debate about whether or not the chosen one was attractive or not. I look out past the endless dark trees, rolling hills, icy frost covered mountains and the dark rippling lakes. I peer further and just make out the outline of Hogwarts.

"Guys! Were home!" I shout.

They all peer through the window excitedly. We rummage through our trunks and pull on our Hogwarts robes, all proudly showing our Gryffindor crest. I fuss with my hair putting it up then down, eventually I just give up and leave it down. We pull up to the end of the tracks and we see the castle looming over the hills. My heart gives a flutter as I see it. We make our way through the crowd towards the horseless carriage, I put Boots in his carrier as we make our way out.

"Ugh I hate crowds" Katie mutters as someone shoves their elbow in her back.

"Knock it off will you?" Alicia says glaring at the Ravenclaw.

She raises her eyebrows and marches off with her nose in the air.

"That's not the only thing that'll be in the air if you don't shove off!" Angelina yells as we all giggle. "What she annoys me! Prissy pompous Penelope Clearwater" she says doing an accurate impression of Penelope.

"Just keep moving we don't want to lose points before pudding!" I say laughing trying to stabilize a hissing Boots.

"No one saw!" Alicia says jokingly.

"Excuse me girls" Snape says greasily pushing his way past us.

We all burst in to a fierce fit of giggle as the carriage pulls up. We all climb in with none other then Cedric Diggory. This pushes us in to further sets of giggles as he peers at us curiously.

"Hiya Cedric! How was your summer?" I ask politely.

"Great yours?" He gives us his faint worthy smile and we all giggle again.

"Good." I gasp out still laughing.

"Are you guys okay?" He asks slightly scared now.

"Oh no were fine Ced." Katie calls out as we burst into giggles again.

He looks as though he gave up and looks out the window. We all giggle softly. Then I have a devilish idea. I motion for the girls to come in.

"How about a nice little game of truth or dare?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"Okay!" they all agree hastily.

"Angelina truth or dare?" I ask mysteriously.

"Do dare!" "Do it Angie"! "C'mon Angelina!" were all said quietly to egg her on.

"Okay fine...dare!" She says giggling at the end.

"I dare you to ask Cedric who he likes!" I say finishing off with a small shove.

"I hate you guys!" As she see's the look of glee on our faces.

We all try to keep straight faces as she turns to Cedric. She looks back unsure and we shove her on.

"Hey..um..Cedric." she starts shortly.

"Yeah?" He replies shortly.

"Um..who do you like?" she says breaking out in laughter at the end.

"Really guys?" He says rolling his eyes "Real mature, make fun of the Hufflepuff."

"No it wasn't like that!" Katie says.

"No one cares that you're a Hufflepuff!" Angelina says quickly.

"We didn't mean it like that Cedric!" I chime in feeling bad.

"It's just a girly question!" Alicia pitches in. "C'mon just answer it!"

We all start to chant "do it, do it!" before he answers.

"Remind again why I picked this carriage?"He mutters.

"Because you secretly love us!" Alicia says while wiggling her eyebrows, sending us all in to laughter.

"Sure." Cedric says laughing.

"You do! Everyone does!" Katie sings.

"Hey aren't Hufflepuff's supposed to be nice?" I say.

"Aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave?" He points out.

"Ooooohh low blow there Ced!" Katie calls out.

"Well below the belt!"Alicia says pretending to die dramatically.

"But we are brave!" Angelina points out.

"Exactly but I'm just a nice 'ol Hufflepuff who doesn't have to tell you who he likes because I'm scared! Ha!" he yells as he jumps out of the carriage.

The carriage stops moments after he jumps out as he leaves us all disappointed.

"THAT WAS A CHEAP ANSWER!" I yell out unsatisfied to his retreating back.

He turns around and yells back "IT WAS A CHEAP QUESTION!"

We all laugh as he runs up to the castle.

"Poor Ced." Alicia says laughing.

"Poor Ced!" We all agree.

**AN: Please review, I love hearing your feedback! Also if there is any mistakes [grammar, magical or other] please feel free to tell me and I will fix it! **


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling.

Laughing we all make our way up to the castle. Ready for our start of the term feast. And of course Harry Potter's sorting, that's if he was even here. I doubted it but a small part of me wanted to believe it for real. I drop off Boots and we make our way in to the hall. We sit down in our usual spots next to Fred and George and we immediately start to chatter.

"Was it big?" Angelina asks about Lee's monster spider.

"Massive." Fred says.

"Enormous." George adds.

"Can we see it?" Katie asks.

Lee grins and pulls out his carrier and he opens it the slightest bit. A long brown hairy leg poked out and we all shrieked. The boys all laugh at our petrified faces.

"How did you get it? Is it legal?" Alicia asks, her father being apart of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; Pest Advisory Board, naturally she was curious.

"No no no it's all legal!" Lee says proudly.

"It's a Class C tradable good." Fred adds in.

"Totally safe." George agrees "That is under proper control!" He gives us a devilish wink.

We all shudder to think what wold happen if it was under control of the twins.

"Oh look!" I say pointing to Professor McGonagall who was bringing in the first years.

"They look so tiny! I swear I wasn't that tiny when I was in first year!" Lee says shaking his head.

I elbow him and say "shh". He rolls his eyes but shut's up. We all wait patiently for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall sets up the rickety old stool and gently places the grubby old sorting hat on top. All the firsts years look very apprehensively around them. Poor things, I think, I remember how scary it was when I first go here. But then I saw him, that ruggedly handsome 3rd year. Oliver Wood. I shake him out of my head as the sorting hat opens wide at the brim to sing it traditional all applaud as McGonagall calls up the first years names. I bounce up and down anxiously in my seat, wondering if Harry Potter will ever be called. Were the boys just joking? I couldn't tell from the long line up of short little first years. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding the usual long roll of parchment containing every name of every new first year. She cleared her throat, then spoke.

"When I call your name, you will step forward put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" She said strictly "Abbott, Hannah"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled, less then gracefully, out of line towards the hat. She put on the hat, which fell well past her eyes and sat down. A moments pause then "HUFFLEPUFF" cried the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered enthusiastically. I even saw the Fat Friar wave at her merrily. I had a big smile on my face as she sat down. She sort of reminded me of well me. Bones, Susan was Hufflepuff too but Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw so was Brocklehurst, Mandy. I was looking for all the new Gryffindors though. I finally got one when Brown, Lavender became a Gryffindor. The cheers of the Gryffindors reechoed off the high stone walls of the Great Hall before we were silenced by a sharp look from McGonigall. I focused again on the tiny first years just as Perks, Sally-Anne ran to her table. Then clear as day McGonagall yelled. "Potter, Harry"

Well the school was a buzz after that! The real Harry Potter? Here? Now?! This had to be a joke! There's no way that's him! Yeah it is! Look at his scar! He was behind the kid with sandy hair! No BEFORE the red haired kid! Yeah him! The one with the glasses? Yeah that's him! Oh my god he's actually here! I bet he knows more Defence Against the Dark Arts then the new teacher! He wouldn't need it anyway! Shhhhh! He's being sorted!

The hat only took only moments with him, but he looked as if he had a brain cramp the whole time. Maybe he was thinking something really loudly? I didn't have time to discuss it when the hat opened at the brim. Everyone seemed to freeze.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

The whole Gryffindor table screamed and yelled as loud as they could. Some people even were jumping on the benches, it could have been an explosion. The twins were yelling "WE'VE GOT POTTER!" "WE'VE GOT POTTER!" Even Professor McGonagall was fidgeting around, desperately trying to hide her glee! He sat down a little shaken as everyone crowded around him. No one paid attention to everyone else who was getting sorted. All eyes were on Potter. I craned my neck trying to catch a glimpse of him but with no luck. I could have staring at a brick wall from what I got. I sighed and thought hey at least I'll see him in the common room right? The cheering did not die down and the whispers took even longer before Dumbledore cleared his throat leaving a red faced Harry Potter to settle in. After what seemed like an eternity Zabini, Blaise was made a Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent. He beamed at everyone in the hall and I felt my stomach do a small flip. He always made me feel special like I could I do anything. He opened his arms wide, as in to give us all a big hug.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." He said smiling.

I looked around and saw Ron's face fall a little bit, I giggled Dumbledore never gave a big speech before the food that was for after. I turn my head back to Dumbledore.

"And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" He said as he sat down.

Alicia, Angelina, Katie and I all laughed at the faces of the first years. Ron still had that bewildered look on his face, another girl with big bushy brown hair and big brown eyes to match was looking shocked as if she had expected a long winded speech and Harry Potter just looked politely confused. I took this time to study him he had jet black hair which was untidy, round glasses held together by what looked like Spello-tape, bright green almond shaped eyes and of course his trademark lightning scar. I suddenly felt pity for him poor kid, he just wants a normal school year. I snorted good luck with that, I thought.

"What's funny? Is it my hair or something?" Katie asked anxiously running her fingers through her sleek black hair.

"No No nothing. Can you pass me the mashed potatoes please?" I ask as my stomach growls.

Angelina passes them down and I load up my plate staring intently at the odd pattern it made. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I studied it further, it sort of looked like anchor, how do potatoes manage to look like an anchor?

"Olivia? Are you even here with me?" Alicia asks.

"Oh sorry. Pardon me?" I ask my manners kicking in automatically.

"Can you pass the chicken legs!?" She says rolling her eyes.

I blush and mumble more apologies as I pass the platter of chicken legs.

Angelina looks at me curiously "Are you okay Olivia?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah you seem awfully distant" Alicia pips in.

"Should we be worried?" Angelina asks putting down her steak and kidney pie laden fork.

"No no I'm fine. Just overtired and all you know!" I say waving my hand knocking over the flagon of pumpkin juice, staining the white table cloth.

They all glance at me as I turn red and fix the mess I made. "Scourgify!" I wave my wand cleaning up the mess.

"Well there's no more pumpkin juice but the mess is cleaned up right?" I say absentmindedly putting my elbow in my mashed potatoes.

"Ugh!" I said grimacing at my mashed potato covered elbow.

"Umm...okay...if you say so..." They say and return to their feast.

After I clean off my elbow, I grab some chicken legs, gravy and some peas and carrots. I finish everything and I groan clutching my stomach.

"Ughhh I ate way too much!" I groan as they all laugh.

"So fancy getting in to some mischief?" Fred asks grinning.

"This early? We haven't even had pudding yet!" I say astonished.

"Exactly!" George says winking.

"How much mischief?" I ask leaning in.

"Plenty!" The say in union.

I grin "I'm in."

They let me in on their plans in hushed voices. As I listen I slowly dip my finger in mashed potatoes, but alas when I reach the bowl it disappears! Now the tables groan not under the weight of scrumptious food but under the weight of thick creamy ice cream blocks, light buttery toffee, fluffy whipped mousses, heavy decadent cakes and for some mint humbugs. I raise my shoulder and grab a mint humbug to eat. The twins notice and they start to laugh.

"What's with you and your mashed potatoes?" They say laughing.

"Nothing!" I bush furiously "I just...I like the mashed potatoes! Is that a crime?" I say irritably.

"No not for us!" Fred says grinning.

"So back on to the plan" George says seriously as they continue to discuss our top secret prank. I put my elbows in and listen.

"Are you done with the trifle?" A deep voice asks.

I look up surprised as I see none other then Oliver Wood. I blush, being taken a back, as he flashes me his dazzling smile. I push my hair out of my eyes and see him standing there. His Hogwarts robes slightly crinkled, as if he was wrestling with his friends, which I had to remind myself, he probably was.

"Um no. You can have it" I say softy avoiding his eyes nervously.

I see him look at me questioningly and he takes the trifle cautiously, as if it would wound me if he whisked it away like a normal person. He sat back down with his friends but he didn't stop staring at me. I blush and side eye him. It seemed like he didn't even want to trifle, that he just came over to talk to me. I shake the idea from my head as quickly as it came and lean back in to Fred and George's discussion.

"So what do you think Liv?" Fred asks rolling his eyes at George.

"Pardon?" I ask feeling extremely out of the loop.

"Don't worry 5th years are always scary. But hey in 2 more years we'll be them!" Fred says as if that was why I was frazzled.

"Dungbombs or dragon boogies? For the hallway?" George adds in.

"Oh dung bombs, dragon boogies are cool but they don't last long enough. Dungbombs are the way for sure!" I reply nodding seriously.

"Ohhh" George says as if I had mortally offended him.

"He wanted dragon boogies" Fred adds rolling his eyes.

"C'mon George your losing your grip!" I say laughing.

"BELOW THE BELT THAT WAS!" He yells attracting the attention of several first years. We all laugh and I turn back to Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"What are we talking about?" I ask pulling a face.

"Your face will stay like that you know!" Katie says laughing.

"It'll be better then before!" I add in laughing.

"Oh stop it! Your beautiful!" Angelina adds in.

"Simply smashing darling!" Alicia says batting her eyelashes.

"Fierce and fabulous!" Katie says flipping back her hair.

"Oh stop it I'm blushing! Seriously!" I say pulling yet another face to make them laugh.

We head towards our common room, laughing as we go. I had missed the busy sounds of Hogwarts; the benches scratching the floor, the thundering footsteps, the loud voices reaching up to the ceiling, I grin as I take it all in. We made it to he Fat Lady in record time beating the twins in racing up the moving staircases.

"Caput Draconis." I say to the fat lady.

"Welcome back girls!" She says winking mysteriously as we enter the common room.

"What was that for?" I ask Katie, but she just shrugs.

I shrug it off too as we make our way up to our dorm.

**AN: Please review, I love hearing your feedback! Also if there is any mistakes [grammar, magical or other] please feel free to tell me and I will fix it! **


	4. Oliver's POV

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling.

(Author Note: This is Oliver's POV)

It was in 3 year when I saw her. The little blonde stumbling up to the hat. She put it on sliding past her big blue eye covering them completely. I look at her with new interest then the other ones. It takes only seconds before it yells "GRYFFINDOR!". I am clapping loudly with my friends. She beams as she sits down her long blonde hair bouncing back behind her.

"What do you think of her? The new Gryffindor?" I whisper to my friend Marc.

"Dude you're not actually thinking of like liking her right? I mean she's a first year!" He whispers back.

"No no I meant like do you think she'll be a good Gryffindor you know! We've got a reputation to uphold!" I cover up.

He looks at me funny for about a minute then says "Besides I call dibs!" and mock punches me in the shoulder before turning away again .

That comment for some reason really ticks me off, even though he calls dibs on every pretty girl he sees. I force myself to calm down and I blame it on being hungry. I look at her one more time before pushing her out of my mind, who cares anyway. So she's attractive she's a first year! There's other attractive girls too. I'll forget about her for that night anyway. She keeps popping up. In the common room chatting with her friends, in the breakfast hall laughing and grinning, she shows up at every Quidditch match with her group of friends, reading in the library quietly, passing by in the corridors. I have to force myself to not stare and continue walking on. This year will be different though, 5th year I barely contain a grin thinking about it.

"This is it boys!" I yell, throwing my fist up in the air.

"5th year!" Marc adds in.

"Doesn't it mean O.W.L's?" John adds in nervously.

"Don't ruin the moment John!" Marc relies rolling his eyes.

"That's it!" I yell, tackling John on the compartment seats.

"Ouf!" He grunts and I pin him down. "Gerrof!" he yells.

"You suck!" Marc yells trickling under his arms.

"Noooo!" He yells thrashing wildly.

I let him up and he pants "I hate you guys!" He says trying to smooth out his new robes.

I look down at my rumpled robes and shrug. Marc checks himself out in the window. I roll my eyes and shove his face in to the window.

"Ugh! Ook Gwerts!" He says with his face pressed up against the window.

"What?" John asks confused.

"Hogwarts! Look!" He repeats with his face not smashed in to the window.

We crane our necks trying to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts. Finally when the mist clears we see the clear outline of the massive castle. I feel a grin appearing on my face as I see the Quidditch Pitch. I had been made captain this year and I wasn't going to let my team down. This years the year! We will win the Quidditch Cup! We clamber out of the train and I see Olivia, her surprised face before laughing as Snape swoops by. I see her get in to a carriage with Cedric Diggory. I feel a swoop of anger at the Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's team was a joke, I started to wonder if she liked Quidditch players. I shake the thought from my head and try yet again to forget about her. She steps in to the carriage gracefully and swiftly closes the door, blocking her from sight. I clear my head and jump in to a empty carriage with Marc, John, Felix and a random Slytherin 4th year. We ride together to the castle making loud jokes and goofing around.

"I'm Oliver Wood nice to meet you." I extend my hand for a handshake to the Slytherin.

"Oh I know!" She giggles as she shakes my hand, all the while playing with a piece of her long dark kinky hair and flashing me an insincere smile.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and John feeling the awkwardness jumps in and rescues me by introducing himself, "Hullo I'm John!" He grins and she shakes his hand with a simper. "I'm Cressida."

Felix and Marc introduce themselves politely, answered with a less than interested smile and glassy eyes. She turns back to me and flashes a big smile, "So I heard you were the new Quidditch captain huh?" she says matter of factly placing her hand on my shoulder.

I know immediately the move was calculated and tense up. "Yeah I got the news in the summer." I respond lamely.

"I love Quidditch!" she exclaims excitedly, emphasizing the word love.

I shift and her hand falls limply from my shoulder and I breathe a sigh of relief, Marc swoops in almost immediately.

"I totally pegged you as a Quidditch girl!" He says shifting from his seat in to mine effortlessly.

"Really?" She replies bored, turning back to me.

"So Oliver-" she starts.

"He's busy right now um talking with John about O.W.L's aren't you Ollie?" He grits out mouthing 'dibs'.

I want to roll my eyes but I nod my head and lean in to talk to John as if we were talking about O.W.L's. He immediately embarks on a long winded discussion about them and I see Felix grinning bemused up from his comic books, I make a mental note to kill Marc. Cressida seems to warm up to Marc unwillingly as he has a hand on her knee, I pretend to gag sending the boys in to a fit of laughter. Marc glares and Cressida isn't fast enough at hiding her scowl with laughter. Luckily the carriage stops and we can get out avoiding the many minutes of awkward laughter. We run to the castle ditching Cressida and Marc at the carriage. We claimed our spots and sat down trying to catch our breath. Just then we heard several voices scream. I whipped my head around to see Lee and the twins laughing at the girls scared faces. I peer closer and realize that it's the twins, Lee and her group of friends. I shift my focus instead on the ceiling. It was a velvety black dotted with the tiny pinpricks that were stars. I turn around when I hear McGonagall coming in with the first years. I look at the line up and scrunch up my face. They don't seem like any strong Quidditch players. They still have a year though to try out, I guess. I scan the line up trying to see if the rumours were right. If their was Harry Potter. So far I couldn't see him. Would he be in Gryffindor? Hopefully. These excited thoughts continued to float around in my head as McGonagall stepped forward and placed the hat on the old three legged stool.

The sorting hat opened wide at the brim to sing we all applaud when it's finished and McGonagall calls up the first years cleared her throat, then spoke."When I call your name, you will step forward put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" She said strictly "Abbott, Hannah"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled, less then gracefully, out of line towards the hat. She put on the hat, which fell well past her eyes and sat down. A moments pause then "HUFFLEPUFF" cried the hat.

The Hufflepuff table cheered enthusiastically. I even saw the Fat Friar wave at her merrily. Bones, Susan was Hufflepuff too but Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw so was Brocklehurst, Mandy. I was looking for all the new Gryffindors though. I finally got one when Brown, Lavender became a Gryffindor. I cheered loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors. I started to wonder if Harry Potter was actually even here. Then clear as day McGonagall yelled.

"Potter, Harry"

Well the school was a buzz after that! The real Harry Potter? Here? Now?! This had to be a joke! There's no way that's him! Yeah it is! Look at his scar! He was behind the kid with sandy hair! No BEFORE the red haired kid! Yeah him! The one with the glasses? Yeah that's him! Oh my god he's actually here! I bet he knows more Defence Against the Dark Arts then the new teacher! He wouldn't need it anyway! Shhhhh! He's being sorted!

The hat only took only moments with him everyone seemed to freeze "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

The whole Gryffindor table screamed and yelled as loud as they could! Some people even were jumping on the benches! The twins were yelling "WE'VE GOT POTTER!" "WE'VE GOT POTTER!" Even Professor McGonagall was fidgeting around, desperately trying to hide her glee! He sat down a little shaken as everyone crowded around him. No one paid attention to everyone else who was getting sorted. All eyes were on Potter. I craned my neck trying to catch a glimpse of him then I see his untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. His face was red as he sat down. His spello-taped glasses looked at the floor and his face burned bright red as Dumbledore cleared his throat to silence us. Red as the scarlet quaffle. Quaffle...Quidditch! Hey maybe he could play our seeker! After that my mind wandered on to the tactics that we could try out this year. After what seemed like forever "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up and said his few choice words. My face split in to a grin as I saw the house table laden with food. I look to my right trying to see the roast beef. I saw her look absent mindedly at her friends. I grabbed the platter piled high with roast beef and took several slices. Her friends were trying to talk to her and startled she spilt the juice jug staining the white table cloth. She quickly cleaned up and blushed red. Then she put her elbow in her mashed potatoes. I stifled a laugh as I eat my food. The deserts appeared and I reached for the trifle.

"Hey pass the trifle!" I yell poking Marc in the back.

"Nope all for me!" He yells gleefully as he dumps the remainder on his plate. "I'm celebrating! Cressida said and I quote 'we should all hang out'!" He beams.

I roll my eyes at him and see a plate of trifle near Olivia. Even though I don't really want the trifle anymore I walk over and I find her talking animatedly with the twins.

"Are you done with the trifle?" I ask her.

She looks up surprised and blushes. Make a good impression. Make your move! I flash her my best smile. She pushes her hair out of her sparkling blue eyes and replies softly.

"Um no. You can have it" She says avoiding my eyes nervously.

I look at her questioningly and I takes the trifle cautiously, afraid to leave her alone. I go and sit back down with my friends but I continue to stare at her. She blushes and looks at me through the corner of her eye. Does she even know my name? Probably not. She's too pretty to not have a boyfriend. I bet she's already taken and probably think's I'm a right idiot. I look down and don't even touch the trifle. Once the feast's over I climb up to the portrait hole. Marc and John catch up.

"Why are you so glum?" John asks.

"No reason" I say quickly.

"Girl troubles" The fat lady ask raising up her skinny eyebrows.

"Is it that Olivia girl again? The 3rd year?" Marc says loudly.

I blush and say firmly "Caput Draconis" Really hoping that the fat lady doesn't tell Olivia or her friends or give them any hints either. Knowing her she will. I push that thought out of my head and climb in to the common room.

**AN: Please review, I love hearing your feedback! Also if there is any mistakes [grammar, magical or other] please feel free to tell me and I will fix it! **


	5. Autopilot

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling.**

**(Authors Note) This is back to Olivia's point of view. **

I look around the common room trying to catch another glimpse of Harry. Stop being so greedy! I think to myself. Well it's not every day you see the boy who conquered He-who-must-not-be-named is it? I shake my head and spot him being led in through the portrait hole led by none other than Percy Weasley. New Prefect, I roll my eyes. If anyone deserved to be Prefect it was Percy. He and Penelope should get together I make a mental note to introduce them.

"Is anyone else tired?" Alicia says covering her mouth with her hand as she yawns.

"Meeeee!" sings Katie somewhat hoarsely.

"I'm pooped." Angelina says rubbing her drooping eyelids.

We all nod sleepily in agreement I look all around trying to spot Boots. How hard can it be to find him? He is a black cat with white paws. I squint my eyes and lazily look around the crowded common room before pulling out my wand.

"Accio Boots!" I say tiredly.

He zooms towards me, his fur on end, spitting. I roll my eyes at the several people that had to duck to avoid him and their less-then-happy expressions.

"Come on Bootsie time to go to bed." I say petting his fur and rubbing behind his ears, his soft spot, to calm him down.

It works as I climb up to our dormitories. I sigh as I see the familiar four poster beds, with deep crimson hangings. I place Boots down gently and he makes a beeline for my bed. He hops on and gets comfy as I start to unpack my trunk. The girls come in a small while later all yawning and stretching.

Angelina looks over at me in disbelief "Why are you unpacking now?"

"So then's it all done. Besides I'm just putting up posters and stuff!" I say continuing to adhere my poster of the Weird Sisters to my wall.

"You're a strange child." Alicia says as she puts up her poster of the Hollyhead Harpies.

"Hypocrite!' I yell laughing.

She sticks out her tongue and laughs at me.

"Here." Katie says helping all of us out. "Posuereous!" She says waving her wand, sticking all of our posters and pictures on the wall.

"Thanks a million!" I say hopping in to bed.

"Well g'night guys!"Angelina says drawing the curtains around her bed closed.

"Night!" Katie says putting her wand on her nigh stand.

"Nighty night!" Alicia says with one last look at her Haileybury Hammers poster.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I say with a nasty grin.

"Can someone silence her?" Alicia asks rolling her eyes.

I turn on my side and snuggle deeper in the down filled pillows and heavy comforter before finally closing my drooping eyelids.

"Up up up! Lessons start in half and hour!" Alicia says gently shaking me, I pretended to be fast asleep.

"C'mon now Olivia wake up!" Katie says more forcefully elbowing me towards the end of our queen sized beds.

"Ah this is stupid! WAKE UP OLIVIA!" Angelina says shoving me out of bed.

I hit the floor with a crash and sit up most unwillingly. I rub my shoulders and wince. I glower at all of them and use magic to unpack my magically enlarged trunk.

"Wait why is your trunk so much bigger on the inside than mine?" Alicia asked frowning.

"I got my mum to put an undetectable extension charm on it to fit more things!" I say as all of my belongings fly into their place.

They settle down and I summon my outfit and my things, I throw on my robes and run a brush through my hair. I quickly go to the washroom and brush my teeth hastily and throw on my cosmetics.

"Okay we have 15 minutes let's eat and get our timetables" I say.

We all head downstairs, me smoothing out any creases in my robes and we sit down. I grab some toast to nibble on as Professor McGonagall swoops down on us.

"Were have you been girls?" She asks sternly.

"Sorry McGonagall." Katie says.

"We were waiting for her." Angelina says nodding to me.

"We still have 15 minutes!" I point out.

"No matter. Here's you timetables." She says handing out our timetables.

I look down at them and sigh "We still have double potions with Snape!" I say furious.

If there's one thing I could do without at Hogwarts it's Snape. Maybe Cressida too, but mainly Snape.

"Yes you do! You will lower you voice and speak in a respectable tone to your Potion's Master! Two points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall says as she storms off.

"Two points, big whoop." Angelina says squinting at McGonagall's retreating back.

"Whatever we have double period Defence against the Dark Arts with Quirrell. Don't want to be late." Katie says shoving her timetable in her bag.

We rush off to the classroom and arrive there in record time, me somewhat out of breath. We sit down and wait for Quirrell to walk in.

"At least it's not on the 3rd floor again!" Alicia says looking at my huffing face.

I roll my eyes and ask "Why isn't it?"

Angelina takes her turn to roll her eyes at me and replies "Where you even listening to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Not that much. I was tired!" I say in response to their weary looks.

"He said and I quote 'the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death' Katie says squinting at me.

"Is he serious?" I ask disbelieving.

"Must have been. Look all of our classrooms on that floor have been changed. Filch is putting everyone in detention if they even go near it. And I heard that there was growling coming from there." Alicia says seriously "Mind you that was from Fred and George so you never really know" She says in an afterthought.

I sit back and let my mind wander this new piece of information but, it just comes up blank. Just then Professor Quirrell enters the room, in his usual shaking, stuttering and fumbling manner.

"G-good d-d-day class. To-today w-we will be st-star-starting o-our u-un-unit on Dark C-Cre-Creatures." He says stuttering as if this subject terrified him, and it looked like it did.

Poor lad, wonder what happened to him. The lesson was boring and we all copied out notes from our textbooks. We briefly looked at Banshee's, Hags, Trolls and Giants and even tiny creepy creatures named Erklings. After writing down our notes I started on the homework, which was to pick a beast out of the five and write a short paper on it, description and drawing included.

"Ahh lunch!" I yell as we exit the stuffy classroom that reeked of garlic.

"How about some nice garlic mashes potatoes?" Katie asked innocently.

"Oh shut up!" I say nudging her into the nearest coat of armour.

"Don't like garlic anymore?" Alicia says mockingly.

"I'm just glad we can stretch our legs" Angelina says mimicking stretching her legs.

I sit down and opt for a garden salad to everyone's amusement. I stick out my tongue and pour myself some pumpkin juice and take a big sip, then promptly choke. I saw Oliver Woods laughing with a girl and not just any girl Cressida. Katie pokes me. I roll my eyes and return to stabbing moodily at my salad as Oliver and Cressida laugh and talk making their way to their tables, just as they are about to part Cressida hugs him and gives me a self-satisfied smirk before skipping off to the Slytherin table. I have to suppress a shout and I push away my salad suddenly losing my appetite.

"I have to grab something in the common room okay I'll meet you in charms." I say excusing myself while I make my hurried escape.

I rush out of the crowded Great Hall feeling claustrophobic, my feet were moving of their own will and I found myself in an empty hallway to my relief. I sit down and breathe deeply, I can feel the tears coming my chest contracts, my breathing becomes uneven. I feel the familiar prickle in my nose and the heavy tears behind my lower lashes spilling over. I scold myself and wipe away the tears, why am I being so emotional over this? He has a right to date whoever he likes true I would have hoped it wouldn't be Cressida but, if they're happy it shouldn't bother me. I close my eyes and feel my tears betraying me as they slid down my cheeks. I hate myself for feeling this way and just want to pick myself up and move on but I can't. The image of her satisfied smirk keeps replaying in my head making my blood boil and my jaw twitch. All my emotions are fighting for dominance as my head swirls with them. Anger. Frustration. Sadness. Hopelessness. Self-pity. I wanted to scream and yell and kick something but then just sit down and cry until my tears went dry and I wouldn't move or do anything. I would just lay there unmoving and staring blankly, not responding to any signs of communication. I wanted to throw a fit but then not do anything at all. I try to make sense of it all and feel myself grasping my head to stop it from spinning. It could be that they aren't even close I felt a hopeful part of me whispered, there is no evidence.

I just want to shut my emotions off for one day, I just want them gone. I shut my eyes tightly before opening them and taking deep breaths, chalking it up to hormones I lean back against the wall and feel a ridge in my back, I sit up and turn around to see a small wrought iron door where nothing but a blank stretch of wall was. I scuttle away quickly fearful of what it was and where it came from. It seemed to be beckoning me to go in but I didn't, something felt off about this door. Promising comfort and solutions to my problems. I picked up my bag and ran to charms, I didn't care that I was the first one there even before Flitwick. All that mattered was putting distance between myself and that door. I burst into the charms classroom and grab a seat in the back before composing myself. I wipe away any stray tears with the back of my hand and just breathe. I practise talking to people and fix my slightly smeared eye makeup. Today I decide I'll be on autopilot, no feelings will ruin my day. I hear footsteps in the hall and busy myself in the charms book to look busy, I hear Flitwick chuckle and look up.

"Wanted to be early?" he smiles walking to his desk.

"I wasn't that hungry at lunch I guess." I smile back and return to re-reading the same sentence in the book.

**AN: Please review, I love hearing your feedback! Also if there is any mistakes [grammar, magical or other] please feel free to tell me and I will fix it! Did anyone notice the sneak preview of the Room of Requirement? It won't be the last time it appears!**


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling. **

The rest of the week was uneventful; a few pranks from the Weasley twins, a couple points given and a couple points lost for Gryffindor, dreaded hours locked inside while the warm autumn weather called to us….the usual week. When at last the weekend had come I practically danced for glee! The thought alone of sleeping in, no homework and spending our hours outside would make me grin. Although there was one thing that was on everyone's lips…Quidditch tryouts. Of course Angelina and Alicia were going to try out and of course I had to go, 'A decent friend would you know!', despite my excuse that there were a million other things I'd rather do when Saturday rolled around and the girls got up bright and early I rose with them. We sat in the common room, them pacing me quizzing them on the latest Quidditch terms.

"Oliver is going to be so impressed with you guys!" I say rolling my eyes for the millionth time. "There is no way he wouldn't pick you two! Unless he's as thick as a mountain troll!"

"Oh but what if he doesn't?" Alicia says anxiously biting her fingernails.

"He will trust me." I soothe tearing her swollen cuticles away from her mouth.

I drag them along to breakfast and coax them to eat something. Angie is silent and distant and Alicia is a nervous wreck, jumping at any sudden move and loud noise as her eyes scan the skies again and again. I sigh and pack up a few pieces of toast in a napkin, no doubt they'll be starving afterwards. I tuck the bundle neatly into my bag and looping my arms through theirs march them to the Quidditch pitch.

"How could I have thought I could make it?! I just can't do it! I'll fall off my broom in front of everyone and miss all the passes and I just know I won't score any points even though I've been practicing all summer long-" Alicia starts to ramble, her voice shaking just as much as her hands.

"You won't trust me as soon as you see the lot that signed up, it'll be a piece of cake!" I reassure her with a shoulder squeeze.

"I don't know if I can do this." Angelina mumble halting and staring to the ground.

"Those buttercups won't help you make the team, YOU will! I've seen you guys play and I have honest to goodness never seen anyone else play as good as you two that weren't already signed to a Quidditch league." I say giving her a poke.

"You two are the brightest, swiftest and toughest girls I know. If Oliver Wood doesn't sign you I'll start up my own Quidditch team and we'll beat his ten times over!" I promise giving them two big hugs before pushing them into the change room. "I'll be in the stands! The one screaming and waving!" I promise with a cheeky grin.

They give me a quick hug back before rushing into the change rooms. I make my way to the very top of the Quidditch stands where a small crowd has already gathered. I squeeze past the giggling first-years and past the snogging seventh-years towards the small gaggle of second-year students. I chose my seat carefully knowing I'll be jumping up and down the whole time. I decide on slipping in between Evangeline and Marie. Giving them both swift smiles before sitting down I place my bag under the seat before pulling out Gryffindor flags. I pass them around the small Gryffindor group and am received with gracious smiles. I go to pull out my worn out copy of Witch Weekly but it isn't under my seat. I scramble to get it before the tryouts start but I can't seem to find it. Giving up I bend down to search under the benches when I spot it about 30 metres down being passed around by a group of Slytherins lead by Cressida. I see them defouling Gryffindor flags and feel my blood boil. I summon it but they have a tighter grip on it then expected, I grind my teeth I really didn't need this today. I sigh and run down the stands taking the steps two at a time. I reach the bottom and stalk towards the group, fuming with rage. One of them whispers to Cressida who turns around and acts surprised.

"Oh was this your bag? Sorry I just assumed it was litter, I mean it was on the ground and it looks like it's been through the mill….no offence." She adds hastily at the end knowing fully well she meant for it to be offensive.

"The only thing that's trash here is you Cressida." I say through gritted teeth sticking out my hand for my bag.

"Say that again you muggle-loving prat." She grows her dark eyes flashing.

"Give me back my bag Cressida." I reply cooly.

"Oh not so brave that your little friends are here with you huh?" She spits her palms curling on the handle of my bag.

"I am every ounce as brave with them as without." I snarl making a lunge for my bag.

"Sure.." She rolls her eyes, "I thought Gryffindors where supposed to be brave?"

"And I thought Hogwarts didn't accept trolls but you learn something new everyday!" I growl grabbing the bottom of my bag.

"Oh how dare you filthy little bent!" She yells pulls out her wand, her dark curls flying wildly.

I draw my own wand before Hagrid comes running. "Stop! Stop tha' righ' now! Lower yer wands!" He shouts puffing and waving his arms frantically.

I lower mine but maintain the tense gaze, hatred flowing easily between us. Her Slytherin gang is retreating to avoid any trouble, she must have sensed it because she too starts to leave.

"You stay righ' there missus!" Hagrid stomps up to me but she doesn't turn back.

"I don't care what happened jus' don't do it again, the last thing you'll want is an angry teacher giving you twos detention on a fine Saturday like this Olivia." He scolds and I look guiltily at the mass of weeds near my feet.

"She just riles me up so much sometimes!" I vent trying to calm my shaking hands.

"Yeah I know. That's what Slytherins do best, don't let them get to ya." He smiles giving me a clap on the back that makes my knees buck.

"Sorry abou' tha'!" He chuckles puling me back to my feet, he awkwardly stands there for a minute before exclaiming "Oh I almost forgot! They dropped yer bag when the cowardly gits went a runnin'."

"Thanks Hagrid." I smile taking the bag before giving him a swift hug and running back to the stadium.

I am greeted with Evangeline telling me off, "You shouldn't have gone after them, they just want trouble!" and an impatient Marie "C'mon it's almost started!"

"It's only tryouts for heaven sake!" I grumble before sitting down.

The nervous gaggle of people trying out were nervously shuffling from foot to foot as Oliver Wood came on to the pitch. I couldn't make out what he was saying but his arm mouvements suggested getting into teams. Alicia and Angelina immediately ran together followed soon after by the Weasley twins and another Gryffindor who's face I couldn't make out. The rest of the jittery students shuffled together awkwardly while Oliver started to hand out brooms to those without any. They soon started huddling up while Oliver flew up to the goal posts, my heart fluttered as he looked my way. I could have sworn he was staring at me but more than likely he wasn't staring at all. He tended the goal posts while the teams individually took turns playing chaser, beater and seeker. Some were good most were sub par, quite a few couldn't fly a broom to save their life and a handful got to nervous to even try and ran off the pitch crying or puking. Poor things. Once it was Angelina's groups turn my heart swelled with pride as they flew flawlessly, Angelina and Alicia synchronized perfectly and the Weasley's never missed a beat. I soon recognized it was Andrew Worton a surprise considering he is the captain of the Gobstones club. He seemed unsure as I because he flew slightly off beat the whole time.

The day was warm but with a chilly breeze and soon I felt my cheeks and nose redden and my fingers go numb. I breathe on them and rub them together trying to warm them up again in vain. My patience was fading as thoughts of tea and the cozy armchairs by the fire tempted me to leave. They wouldn't notice would they? I doubt they would but I promised I'd stay I remind myself again as I grumpily watch everyone leave to the common room. I huff and try to shake off the chill by focusing my attention back on Angelina and Alicia.

"Bye Olivia!" Evangeline yells as she and her friends hurriedly scuttle to the bottom of the stands. I wave back and give a quick smile just as someone pokes me in the back.

"Hey!" the voice says and I try to pinpoint who's it is. I turn around and see a smirking Marie holding up her mitts.

"Oh hey Marie!" I grin nudging her slightly, "Why aren't you with the others? Did they ditch you?" I tease lightheartedly.

She sticks out her tongue in retaliation and replies "I forgot my mitts up here, it's bloody freezing out!"

"I know it came out of no where." I say pushing my hair back out of my face as the wind whips it across again.

"You're fighting a losing battle there!" She laughs then pauses to hear her friends shouts to hurry up "Anyways they're all waiting for me, you should come!"

"And miss the show? With such a great crowd?" I say in mock surprise as I gesture to the nearly empty stands around me.

She rolls her eyes and starts skipping down the steps. "Wait stay with me!" I yell pleadingly.

Not missing a beat she turns around, "It should be done soon anyways! It's almost been two hours!" she shouts back before waving goodbye and running off to her impatient bouncing friends.

I exhale and close my eyes tightly before opening them again to my relief see the Quidditch Pitch clearing out. Finally. I run down the steps and race to make it to the change rooms in record time. I see Angelina and Alicia coming out chatting enthusiastically, just as I reach the door. We loop arms and march on to the grand castle doors.

"Did you see that tricky pass I caught from Alicia?" Angelina repeats for the third time.

"No no no what about that almost miss goal I scored on Oliver!" Alicia interrupts Angelina.

"It wasn't like he was paying attention he was looking at the stands the whole time!" Angelina retorts jealously.

"Not true! For you 'tricky' pass it wasn't tricky at all, that was an easy one from me!" Alicia fires back defensively.

"Who's right?" Angelina spins around and turns to me.

"Girls you both did amazing and I can judge who's right and wrong." I smile bemused at their bickering figures. "However this will be in the lovely _heated_ castle!"

**AN: Please review, I love hearing your feedback! Also if there is any mistakes [grammar, magical or other] please feel free to tell me and I will fix it!**


	7. An impromptu match

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling.**

I hop out of bed before anyone this morning, a surprise I know. I gaze longingly out the window at the dark grey skies, the calm dark lake, peaceful whomping willow and the silent Quidditch pitch. I double-check to make sure no one's awake then I take my Comet 290, a birthday present, and pull a green bulky old sweater over my pyjama's. My hair is still up from the bun I put it in last night and my glasses are foggy but I shove them on anyway.

I creep out on to the pitch, manoeuvring myself in the semi-darkness. I reach the pitch and am surprised to see that I'm not alone. I see Oliver Wood standing there talking to himself. In his red pyjamas to boot, which made me blush. I stealthily make my way behind him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" I shout making him jump. He turns around and I laugh.

"Oh okay it's only you" He says. I feel my heart crack a little bit.

"Only me?" I tease keeping the mood light, even though I wanted to break something, and my Comet 290 was not an option.

"I thought you might have been a teacher telling me off or a _Slytherin._" He says his cheeks turning red.

"Ready to jinx me were you?" I say giggling.

"Maybe" He says slyly and my heart skips a beat.

"What are you doing up so early?" I say nervously avoiding his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." He says looking me up and down.

I blush and try to hide my behind my broom. As you guessed it didn't work so well. "I asked you first." I counter.

"Tryouts were last weekend." He says shortly.

"So you're out on Wednesday because?…" I say raising my eyebrows.

"I like to check the conditions for practices." He says his eyes flicking towards the sky.

"Okay.." I say trying to keep the conversation going on longer.

"What about you?" He says, his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh um you know. _Quidditch_ it's good." I say pathetically, I see his bemused expression and _plough_ on "I couldn't sleep". I admit lamely.

"Oh." Was all he said. "I don't suppose you want me staying here then huh?" He says making his way to go.

"Well I mean you don't have to. What I mean by that is well _erm_ you could stay you know if you wanted to." I wince at how that sounded.

"Do you want to play?" He says raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sure!" I reply brightly.

He grins and hops on his broom. I follow his lead and he automatically fly's toward the goal hoops. I grin and summon the _quaffle._ I start to zoom around the pitch and he soon follows my lead. We play chasers for a quarter of an hour until the sun has risen. We start to head back and he locks the _quaffle_ back up.

We head into the castle red faced from the cold and slightly sweaty. We run in to Professor _McGonagall_ on our way to the common room.

"Have you two by any chance seen two hooligans flying around the _Quidditch_ Pitch?" She says sternly pulling her tartan nightgown more tightly around herself.

"No we haven't Professor. If we had we would have told you." Oliver says reassuringly.

She nods then asks this time with more suspicion "What on earth were you two doing then?"

"Oliver was putting away some things and I forgot my broom down there last night. A first year had taken it for a swing and had forgotten to return it by accident. First year flying lessons and all." I say the words flowing smoothly from my mouth.

I see Oliver steal a glance at me from the corner of my eye, I add a smile for extra effect.

"Well then, I would not let any other first years borrow your broom anymore. Did you by any chance see the culprits?" McGonagall asked us.

"Actually I did in fact I saw Cressida George you know the Slytherin 2nd year" I said with just the slightest bit of malice. Revenge was after all sweet.

"Yeah I saw Barty Folier with her. You know the other Slytherin, 5th year though. I think they may have been trying to sneak in to the Gryffindor cabin." Oliver said nudging me to remain silent.

"Very well, I can't go on your suspicions alone but I will be talking to the both of them. Flying around in the early hours of the morning! Out of bed! No teacher or staff in sight!" She says storming away angrily.

We run until we reach the fat lady's portrait and we burst out laughing. "Did you hear her 'hooligans zooming around'" I gasp laughing.

"No or this 'early hours of the morning, no staff around!'" Oliver says laughing.

The fat lady opens her eye grumpily. "Should I wait around for you two to finish your date?" She asked irritably.

We blush and I blurt out the password."_Caput Draconis_"

We enter the dorm and with one last chuckle we head in to our separate dormitories. I sigh as I hop in to bed and snuggle under the covers. Hiding my broom under my bed I wait until everyone else wakes up. I return to that moment and smile in to my covers. He had willingly stayed with me and played a short game. He had definitely stayed willingly. I turn to the window and see a barn owl soar across the pink sky. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Are we waking up?" I ask yawning.

"You bet we are" Alicia says tiredly.

I groan and get out of bed. I decide to try to be chipper today so I pull on my best jeans and my signature beige boots. I pull on my chunky sweater from before and pull my hair up in to a french braid. I do my makeup and put on my now clean glasses. I sigh as I skip downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Katie asks concerned.

"Yeah why?" I say frowning.

"I don't know" Angelina says sarcastically "You're _happy_ and it's only" She checks her watch "8 am" She confirms.

"Yes don't be mean, I just had good dreams." I lie "Let's eat and be happy for today we have History of Magic, Divination, Charms and Transfiguration today!" I say unusually cheerful.

They roll their eyes and Alicia groans "You call that a good day? I call that kill me Thursday"

We all laugh and we sit down in our usual spots in the great hall. This time though the bushy haired girl sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Olivia what's your name?" I say giving her a smile.

She blushes and says in a know-it-all tone "Hullo I'm Hermione Granger. First year. Gryffindor"

I laugh and respond "Well I'm happy to make your acquaintance Ms. Hermione Granger" I say nudging her slightly.

"Do you like Hogwarts so far?" I ask wanting to make conversation.

"Yes. It's wonderful! I can't wait to learn everything I can! I'm muggle-born see" She says excitedly.

"I remember being that happy last year! I'm a year above you! And don't sweat it about being muggle-born, my mom was!" I say to her soothingly.

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" I ask her.

"I don't think so. It's not really my thing." She says almost with disappointment in her voice.

"That's okay you can be in the stands with me!" I say cheerfully helping myself to the sausages.

"Oh you don't play either?" She says brightly.

"Well erm no. I mean I can fly fairly well, but I prefere the stands. Besides were only in second year so it was our first year of trying out!" I say honestly.

"Those are my friends and hopefully the 3 chasers for Gryffindor!" I say to Hermione pointing them out. "See that's Angelina, Katie and Alicia!" I say and they all wave at Hermione when they hear their name.

"Hullo I'm Hermione Granger!" She says brightly.

"Hey Hermione!" "Hi Hermione" and "Hello Hermione!" rang out in a chorus to her, courtesy of the girls.

I reach in to my bag and pull out my copy of 'Hairy Snout, Human Heart' and start to read while the others finish up. I look up to see Hermione's big brown eyes peering over the top of the book at me.

"Is it good?" She asks as soon as I lower the book.

"I think it is. It's a matter of opinion really." I say slowly.

"What is it about?" She asks curiously, peering at the cover. "It doesn't have an author!" She says shocked.

"It's about a man's struggle with lycanthropy. I assume he wanted to remain anonymous for privacy reasons." I say looking at Angelina who was making frantic motions for me to come.

"Okay. Well I have to go. You can look it up in the library if you really want to. I'm sure Madam Pince wouldn't mind some company. Gotta go, don't want to be late for class!" I say quickly. "Bye Hermione!"

I wave and she waves back enthusiastically, bobbing up and down and I giggle at Ron blatantly staring at her with a look of confusion.

"What's with all the giggles today Olivia?" asks Alicia curiously.

"Oh no reason. None at all!" I say skipping my way to class. Even Binns dull lectures couldn't put an end to my good mood.

After one long period of History of Magic was followed by another long one, potions.I hated Snape with a passion. We grudgingly make our way towards the cold, dark dungeons. Lit only by the feeble torches we waited in semi-darkness for _Professor Snape. _We of course had the misfortune of having Potions with the Slytherins.

"How was your summer _Olive_?" Cressida asked knowing fully that I hated being called Olive.

"Great how about yours Cressida?" I say and manage a fake smile.

"Good" She huffed, clearly disappointed about not getting a rise out of me. Her small too-close-together eyes squinted maliciously and she smiled. "What a shame about your bag!" She said nastily.

"There's nothing wrong with my ba-" I got cut off as she sending a '_Diffindo' _charm my way at my new leather bag! Sending things flying everywhere.

"Not that anyone would care it's so ugly!" She says cackling like the hag she is.

"To match you and your personality!" I say sweetly as I pick up all of my things.

She scowls and turns away and I can't help but let out a small smile. I summon up anything else that I missed and turned to mend my bag. '_Reparo!'_ Then now in a bad mood, though I was heart warmed when the girls congratulated me, I wait impatiently for Snape to come.

"This is so stupid!" I burst out "Lumos!" I say igniting my wand so that our huddle would have light.

"10 points from Gryffindor! Do not use magic in the corridors between classes." Snape's greasy voice rings out. He bears his yellow crooked teeth in an unmistakable smile.

"That's stupid were in the dark!" I mumble to Alicia, Katie and Angelina.

"Another further 5 points from Gryffindor. Don't talk back to me." He says curtly.

"You old git! I should-" I start muttering darkly when Angelina's foot collided painfully with my shin. My eyes water and I turn to glare at her. She motions stuffing a sock in her mouth and I roll my eyes.

"Today we will be making a hair raising potion. Instructions-" he lazily waved his wand "Are on the board. The cupboards-" he waved his wand again "You have an hour and a half. Time starts now**.**" He says sitting down and glaring at all of the Gryffindors.

We start to make the potion and to my dismay I skipped the whole fourth line, forced to start over my potion was the least developed at the end of class. Something Snape was happy to point out at the end of class.

"Why is your potion dark green ? Did you not read the 3rd line? Read it for me now." Snape says greasily.

"Pour in your powdered scarab beetles. Stir clockwise 7 times. Stir counter-clockwise 7 and a half times." She says miserably.

"Did you do everything in that line?" He says with malice.

"No Professor I forgot to add the half of the counter-clockwise turn." She says containing her eye-roll. That was the tiniest thing!

"What is this?" He says his voice full of glee.

"My attempt at the hair raising potion you assigned us." I said my voice sharper then the blade of a knife.

"Why is it blue? Why is your mist still hovering over the surface? Why is it a zero?" He says venomously.

"I had skipped the fourth line so I had to start over again" I say barley containing my sigh.

"Why did you skip the fourth line can you not read?" He says angrily.

"I can read thank you very much. I read all the time." I say leaning forward, a threat.

"Then why did you not read it?" He says as Cressida laughs.

"It was a mistake. That's why I started over again. Though my potion is not as far as everyone else's it is perfect for where it is right now." I point out.

"Deflate your head." He says sharply. "Now I ask you again what is this?"

Cressida's voice rings out "Garbage! A zero!" And I glare at her.

"Settle down, settle down." He says lazily. I glare at him, if a Gryffindor had done that he would have certainly not just said 'Settle down, settle down' he would have given us detentions.

"What is it?" He says through clenched teeth.

"My attempt at the hair raising potion you assigned us." I repeat my voice still sharp.

"It is worthless, a fail, a zero!" He says softly just making sure everyone heard.

That was it. Snape had just pushed one too many buttons! "Hence the 'attempt'!" I say angrily.

Obviously that was too far for him too as he stood up, resembling an overgrown bat. "Detention. Tonight 7 o'clock! You are dismissed!" He shouts, making everyone jump.

As we get up to the Great Hall everyone was congratulated me on my big mouth. Even though I had detention, I felt good. I slam my bag down on the bench, making several 1rst years jump.

"I hate Snape!" I say savagely.

"Well you were _a tad _snippy with him today" Angelina says laughing.

"It's not funny!" I snap, moodily stabbing at my meat pie.

"Oh c'mon!" Katie says rolling her eyes "You were so skipper this morning!" She says shovelling her meat pie in her mouth.

Alicia looks at her with disbelief. Katie swallows with difficulty. "Hey I almost missed breakfast. I had an apple!"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" I sing, my mood slowly lightening.

"Ah the _muggle healers_" Angelina says wisely.

"Is it true they cut people up?" Katie asks eagerly, knowing that my uncle is a doctor.

"Sometimes. For good reasons though!" I say at their disgusted faces "They have it harder !They can't re-grow bones or heal anything with a flick of their wands! It has to be harder for them I suppose." I say evenly.

"Yeah but they cut people up!" Angelina says awestruck.

"It's no different then splinching! Sometimes they can't save it!" I say angrily, my uncle was not a horrible person.

"Stop it guys!" Alicia squeals unexpectedly. "Were eating meat pie!"

**AN: Please review, I love hearing your feedback! Also if there is any mistakes [grammar, magical or other] please feel free to tell me and I will fix it!**


End file.
